The invention concerns a storage box for doctor blades employed in servicing of the face of a roll in a paper/board machine.
In prior-art solutions, the doctor blades have been stored in paper mills as straight blades in storage shelves for doctor blades. In such a case, there is a risk that a blade that is constantly exposed is damaged. Even a small dent in the blade face makes the blade unusable.
In the present patent application, an entirely novel solution for storage of blades is suggested. In the present patent application, it is suggested that a storage box be used for doctor blades. The doctor blades have been joined together from their ends, and the blades have been wound onto a reel. Said reel of doctor blades has been inserted into a storage box, and the doctor blades can be taken/pulled out of said storage box by unwinding the reel of doctor blades.
In accordance with the present invention, the storage box consists of two parts: a cover part and a bottom part. The cover part is fitted so that the edges of the cover are placed around the edges of the bottom part. The box is favourably of octagonal shape. According to the invention, separate bearing means which promote the rotation of the reel of doctor blades have been fitted inside the cover part and the bottom part of the box. Since the storage box is favourably made of cardboard, the bearing part has preferably also been made of cardboard. The bearing means preferably comprise two circular disks, against which the side faces of the reel R of doctor blades are placed. One of the circular disks has been fitted freely against one side face of the reel of doctor blades, and the other disk against the other side face. Further, one of the circular disks has been fitted to be placed against a backup bearing part, which is also made of cardboard. Favourably, both faces of both of the circular disks have been treated with a coating which reduces the friction. The coated bearing face of the circular disk is placed against a preferably likewise coated backup bearing face. One preferably silicon-coated backup bearing face for the circular disk 10a3xe2x80x2 is the plane face of a backup bearing part 10a3xe2x80x3, and a second preferably silicon-coated backup bearing face for the other circular disk 10a30xe2x80x2 is the inside plane face of the bottom part 10a1.
The backup bearing part 10a3xe2x80x3 has been formed out of an octagonal plate so that the fold parts of the plate have been bent into an angle of 90xc2x0 against the bottom face of the middle area of the plate. Said folded edges form a bearing face at the outer circumference of the reel R of doctor blades. Thus, the friction between the side face of the reel of doctor blades and the outer circumference is reduced. The other circular disk 10a30xe2x80x2 has been fitted between the other side face of the reel R of doctor blades and the inner face of the bottom 10a1.
Thus, the storage box is provided with inside bearing means, which permit easy rotation of the reel of doctor blades and easy discharge of the reel, i.e. easy pulling of blades out of the interior of the box. The box operates all the time as a storage box until the last doctor blade has been pulled out of the interior of the box.
The storage box in accordance with the invention for doctor blades is characterized in what is stated in the patent claims.